Accidental Happiness
by Trish1413
Summary: In that moment she realized, that they were completely different. She once believed they shared the similar eye color, now however, she came to the conclusion that she preferred his molten sun-kissed golden eyes that would only focus on her with mischievous love, than Inuyasha's warm honey pair. How could it be possible that she fell for such an arrogant demon?


Hi everyone, I would like to start off with that I do not own Inuyasha at all, and secondly I hope you do enjoy this chapter and story. I do hope for some feedback, good or bad is fine by me. I just hope you all like this and thank you for reading!

Introduction

It is said that the sun will commence its cycle by slowly rising from the East, bringing warmth to many with its golden rays. The sun will end its repeated cycle by setting in the West, retreating with the hues of orange, gold, and yellow, in order to allow for the moon to take place of the world. It is a unique philosophy that is as old as the earth itself, a cycle that can never truly be stopped or prevented. As the last hues of orange departed from the world of the living, bright golden eyes stared straight into the bright gray hues that radiated from the moon.

It is a strange phenomenon that a single individual could possess both attribute of night and day; sun golden eyes placed on a flawless porcine face, as the contrast of four maroon stripes-two on each side of his fair cheeks-brought the emphasizes to the uniqueness of his sun kissed eyes. A head full of long silver strands reached in length a bit past his knees, do not fret, when he stood tall he was reached the immense height of six-foot three. As he continued to stare at the moon, his long clawed fingers reached to touch his own, a dark blue crescent moon that laid in the center of his forehead—for all to see.

He laid on the soft, cool, green grass of the forest, his dark brown clothing did not do his justice to the beauty and power a creature like him possess. But at last what could truly be expected from one who has never had his father, one that was force to fend for himself his entire life. A sharpening of his gaze was the only real indication that he could hear the imp approach, the fact that his elf like ears could hear such distance, should really be of no surprise.

A forsaken noise disturbed the peace that the cool spring night provided, "Mi'lord, Mi'lord," screeched a mud green imp as he continued to wheeze in and out, icy golden eyes landed on the creature before him. Giving the imp a moment to realize his disturbance, he continued to face the lit-moon sky, "Mi' lord, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but at last your late father has passed on to world of the dead," this immediately caught the regal male's attention.

"What consequence is it to me that the bastard has died, he never did recognize me as his true heir," he answered in his emotionless voice. A loud shriek escaped the toad-frog like creature as sweat started to accumulate on the side of his neck, "W-well y-you se-ee Mi'Lord, he left a will, in which he has written the right to his fortune and everything he has ever owned is to be left to his first child—which is stated to be Sesshomaru Tashio," the frogs sickening eyes stared at the demon before him.

Shock ran through his body as electricity ran through a wire, which caused him to stand straight, "Are you sure about this, Jaken?"

"H-ha-have I ever lied to you Mi'lord? You are now the Lord of the Western Lands, it is your birth right!" Happily exclaimed the demon. The strange youkai known as Sesshomaru just stared straight into the sky and the surrounding stars with one question bearing his mind, _Why now father?_

* * *

A few giggles escaped light pink lips as she continued to hide behind a tree. _'He'll never find me here,'_ she thought as sparks flared in her bright azure eyes that where slightly covered by her raven bangs. She continued her silly game, peaking from one side of the tree which resulted in her failing to hear the soft 'thud' behind her. "I taught him something," she spoke to herself as she turned, only to bump straight into a certain individual. Honey eyes mocked her water colored ones as his traditional smirk traced his tan face.

"Now what were you saying, Kagome?" asked the silver hair male as his dog-like ears twitched, listening for a waited response. Dread filled her thoroughly; however, that did not stop the mischievous female to run from her captor. She skid between the lushes of green scenery as she tried to evade a certain hanyou from capturing her, a hard task to accomplish with such a long dress that weighed too much for the normal individual. Glancing behind her, she notice that her assailant was indeed not chasing her, confusion raked her body as she decided to return back to hill-top oak tree that she hid.

Upon arriving, her eyes widen in complete and utter shock, in front of her, the tan male was kneeling on one knee as in his hand he held a sizable glittering rock in the center of a small box. "In-In-Inuyasha, wh-what's the meaning of this?" she kneeled on the grass as well, not caring if her elegant gray dress was stained.

"What the hell do you think it means, I am asking you to marry me you dummy," he grumpily exclaimed, she gave him a wide smiled as tears started to stream down her face, nodding in affirmation she leaned in and kissed the hanyou as she done so many times before. A sigh of relief escaped his roughly chapped lips as he smiled at the excitement that radiated off the girl; he meant his fiancé, the love of his life.

He couldn't help it, this girl had accepted him when many could not bear the thought of his kind existing, with her tender heart, and beautiful , sincere, smiles, she destroyed any barrier that he kept in order to restrain pain from entering his heart. However, Kagome knew no boundaries; he has witnessed that with his own honey eyes as he held the girl closer to his chest, inhaling a deep breath of her intoxicating scent. Oranges and thunderstorms.

They spent all morning surrounded by the deep coloring of green, blues, pink, and oranges that the forest provided, the place where they first met, "Yasha," she broke the silence, "When can we plan for the wedding, I want to spend the rest of my life with you already," she commented as bright smile continued to grace her heart-shaped face.

The meeting of two eyebrows met in a duel, "We-well you see, I was hoping after I come back from training," he lamely exclaimed. This made the questioning girl's eyes widen in a desperate despair, "You never told me you were heading back their Inu Yasha! When are you leaving?" Fury was a dangerous motivator for any female to inflict pain on other individuals.

"After lunch," he kept quiet for a bit longer, "So in about half an hour," a slap sounded throughout the forest as honey glazed eyes stared at the girl in front of him. Darn those blue eyes that turned into dangerous thunderstorms when she was angry, he couldn't help but be a bit enticed with her as anger filled her petite body, not caring much of the hit he received, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the body.

"I know you're scared Gome, but nothing is going to happen I promise, I will be back in a week and then we can marry with all close friends and your family alright," he felt the slight nod of agreement on his chest. A slight laugh escaped her lips once again, "Can you imagine my mother and brother's excitement of my marriage to you?" A grin formed on his face. "Yes, they would burn down the church and everyone in it," he replied. After a few moments of laughter, he decided it was time to return her to her home, he led her out the forest and into civilization. Upon entering the dirt filled roads, they both encountered a dreadful individual, Souta, Kagome's older brother. It's not to say he was an awful individual, more to say he was a very greedy one, always gambling the family fortune away or wasting it on several of prostitutes was a lust-filled life style.

Brown eyes met blue ones, "Oh dear sister of mine, for what do I owe such a gorgeous smile that is being blessed upon me," he asked, in turn she ignored him and turned to her beloved, "So when you return we will be one right?" Doubt laced her sweet sounding voice, "Of course Gome, now go with your brother," with a slight nod she turned to leave with her sibling. A few blocks of walking through the town, building where slowly starting to become nothing but a big blur to Kagome as the happiness inside her, truly did not allow her to focus properly to her surroundings.

"Awww come on Gome, don't trip Gome, I love you so much Gome," he continued to tease his younger sister, instead of receiving the usual slap, a punch landed on his delicate mildly tan face. He noticed something, "Listen here you damn brat, you are twenty-two years old, why don't you start acting like your age, and for dam-" she was caught off when her brother's hand held onto her left one, he continued to stare at the rock. He couldn't help the snicker that broke out from his lips. Snatching her arm away from him, "What's so funny Souta?"

"Do you really think that mother would allow you to marry that lousy half-breed? Be honest with yourself, Kagome," he commented as he continued walking toward the Higuarshi manor. It truly was a hard building to miss, the grand manor had its own private garden, tall fences, a cemented building meant to intimidate. Upon entering he was received with another well-placed punch, unlike before, this one did make him land hard on the tile floor. His wide brown eyes stared straight into his father's ill blue ones, grabbing on to his chest as pain started to erect itself throughout his body, "What was that for!" he yelled as this grabbed the attention of his beloved mother above the stairs.

Blood tickled the side of his mouth, "You made us broke," his father commented as he tried to land another punch on his son, however, such thing did not occur as Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the defense of her son. "Kuto, stop this right now!" she yelled as she wiped the blood from her favored child. Entering the house Kagome noticed how her father continued to lean on the stair case for support, rushing to his side, she failed to notice her brother and mother's predicament.

"You are a failure as a son, you have yet to wed, have no earnings for yourself, and worst of all you continue to steal from me," sounded the father as he was led to nearby velvet chair by his daughter. Two pair of brown eyes met instantly, "But Kuto, you are giving so much pressure to our son, what of Kagome, she is well ready for a husband yet she has none," the female retorted as pain filled the young girl's heart.

"That's where you are wrong," defiantly responded Kagome as she raised her left hand in order to prove the woman who birthed her wrong. "Kagome, what have you done!" Resonated the female as she raised her hand in order to hit her daughter. As the smack sounded in the silent room, "You immature girl, how could you possibly ruin the family name by marrying that disgusting creature!" She yelled as tears continued to roll down the lightly tan face. "Kuto, my son is no disgrace, not compared to your daughter!" Continued Mrs. Higurashi as none seemed to noticed the older male's declining health, and figure. The floor echoed the fallen object with a thud and a shatter, "Father!" Kagome scurried to her father's helpless figure, "Please someone, call the doctor!" She cried as she yelled for help.

* * *

Brown curtains hid the light that was freely being offered by the moon, as a deathly ill man lay on his final resting place, outside a pair large oak wooden door, an elderly woman and her son continued speaking with the well-known physician. An all too worried glance confirmed everyone's suspicion; Lord Higurashi was not going to make the next sunrise.

Inside the room, a female in her late teens continued to rest upon her father's chest ensuring that his heart continued beating, "Ka-Kagome," he harshly let out.

"Baabaa, please save your strength," she insisted as she felt his large warm hands flow through her long raven locks, grunting his well-known stubbornness which was inherited by his daughter the male just laughed, "I always did like how you look with your hair down, hun, it makes you look much freer," he commented as he tried to swallow a harsh cough. Lying on his undeniably large bed, he could not help but wonder what had he done to deserve such a caring creature to be with him on his final days.

"Baabaa, please relax for me," big blue puppy eyes shone with concern as the elder male continued to ignore his daughter. "Kagome, I think I am old enough to know that tonight will probably be my last night on the earth, in this room, next you, and I want you to know (a few harsh coughs) that, that tonight will be the last time I get to gaze into your blue eyes," he had to take a huge breath in, "You made me a real proud to call you my daughter," interrupting, "Papa stop saying that, you are going to get well and-and-and you're going to walk me down the aisle next week, just wait and see," stubbornly confided the girl as her closed eyes failed to witness the softening of her father's.

"You see, princess, that's why you're different. You are always able to find the beauty in anything and not many possess that gift," he mentioned. He allowed his own ocean orbs observe the surroundings of his room. It did break his heart to know that the woman whom he came to love was not beside him on his deathbed, "I just want you to promise me something," the male seriously replied. "Anything for you baabaa," she smiled. "I want you…I want…I-I-I" panic raced through her young beating heart as she tried to calm her beloved father down, "Please baabaa calm down," ignoring her.

"Be ha—happy," he was able to breathe out as his heart stopped echoing inside his chest. A loud scream was heard throughout the entire manor as the girl loud wailing was shortly accompanied as well.

* * *

Gold bored eyes stared straight into a pair of violet ones, "What exactly are you trying affirm Miroku?" his ice toned voice questioned. Currently he was dressed in a green silk attired that truly confirmed his royal blood line and position in the world. Sitting upright, he couldn't help but notice the quickening of the male's heartbeat. All he could do was roll his eyes in annoyance.

Shivers ran through the male in questioning as he read the documentation Lord Inu-Tashio has left, "Uh, well you see Mi'Lord, your late father—who now rests in peace—wrote that you are to be wed with in the year of your inheritance, and not just to any random individual but," he could help swallowing the clump of saliva that has settled in his mouth, "a human female," sweat appeared on the side of his face.

The pits of hell were actively resonating from Sesshomarus golden colored eyes as a loud growled was overheard in the manor.

* * *

It was a cold, rainy, Thursday morning in March, approximately four days since the tragedy, as much of the village gathered around for the burial of the man better known as Lord Kuto Higurashi. The gray coloring of the sky was saddened even more with the several of black dresses and suits that surround the male. None could really understand the coldness that Mrs. Higurashi and her son showed as the male that provided them with everything their hearts could desire, was slowly being pulled down to his final resting place.

"Mother, we a have a bit of problem," whispered Souta as his muted eyes continued to stare straight and emotionless.

"What could possibly be the problem, the old man is finally gone all that fortune will be ours," she hid her smirk from the world with a black fan.

A delicate frown appeared on his face, "That's the problem mother, the old man wasn't lying. We are broke. We don't even have enough money to fully pay for this elaborate funeral that you concurred," he harshly responded as his dark eyes landed on a pair of sun ray ones.

"What. Do. You. Mean.? We can't be broke!" she replied as she stared at the men throw dirt on her late husband's coffin.

"Exactly what I mean," he mentioned as his eyes continued to look for those golden eyes.

"What are we going to do, Souta? I am too old to remarry and you, you are just good at nothing," she harshly replied as she felt the tight grip her put on her arm. Fear slowly crept her face, " What we need to do is marry your precious Kagome off soon, or better yet make sure that ingrate of the half breed never appears."

Her dark eyes glanced at her daughter's complete idiocy; she threw herself onto the freshly buried grave and continued to cry, not caring if the entire world saw how she held not even a shred of decency.

"I'll find a husband, you better ensure that that half witt never shows his face here again," she demanded as the ceremony ended, leaving behind a wailing blue eye girl.

As the crowd slowly started to dissipate, he was able to hear the comments that the ungrateful son and mother had in mind, and he was highly intrigued. He glanced down to hurt female, taking a deep breath he found that her scent was quiet addicting, too addicting, to the point that even his hard to please demon was more than content. He has searched all throughout the city, looking for possible candidate, unfortunately, they were all highly disgusting to even be nearby, he also knew well enough that he could never woo a human female, so why not buy one? He turned to follow the greed-filled elder female.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled in faster than many expected to; somewhere glad while others not so much, however a certain male Higurashi was dashing everyone with his gleeful smile. He did it; he was able to ensure that Inu-baka will not show his face here in time for his planned wedding.

Entering the house, he was able to recognized a very powerful youkai in the vicinity, panic ran through his veins as he searched for the only female who held any sort of spiritual powers—Kagome. Opening as many of the oak doors that resided in the manor he found no one, until he was left with the final door.

Opening the room to the living quarters he was astounded with molten gold eyes staring straight into his soul. Turning to his mother he demanded for answers. She just smiled and answered, "This is Lord Sesshomaru Tashio, current lord of the Western lands," she gleamed with happiness, "And he's here to marry the idiot of your sister," that hit the nail straight on. Grinning he explained to his mother the occurrence that occurred to their dear half-breed. "You accused him of rape, what an excellent idea! The officers will have to detain him for at least an extra week!" They continued to jump in glee until a large and very powerful spiritual energy started to approach them.

In all honesty, he could understand the excitement that her energy or scent brought to his demon, but it was certainly something he could live with. Not to mention her alluring scent of oranges, thunderstorm, and cinnamon, that was a new mixture, one that he felt very attracted to.

Slamming the door wide open revealed stormy blue eyes that returned the death glare that was being sent to her by a stranger with the moon on his head; along with some beautiful maroon stripes that were delicately paired on each side of his cheeks, he was beautiful, but that did save him from her rath. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" She demanded. A horrifying shriek was release by Mrs. Higurashi as she ran toward the offending girl, in return pushing her son into the red sofas they owned. "Where are your manners, this is Lord Sesshomaru; Lord of the entire Western land!"

A grunt was loudly announced by the girl, clearly stating she was not impressed. "So what, do you expect me to bow down to you and kiss your," she was cut off by the demon holding her throat. "I suggest you learn how to keep your mouth shut and respect those better than you," he allowed his demonic aura speak for itself in vast amounts, whimpering, she refused to give in. She was a fighter.

Allowing her spiritual aura out of its restrains, coloring of blue and gold was seen as each one tried to fight for dominance, "I'm sorry, did I hurt the big doggie's feeling?" She choked out a strained laughter as she was released by the demon. Staring at his pale hands, she notice the sharpen claws and the same pair of maroon stripes, decorated his wrists.

Again, could only stair at the raven hair creature that stood in front of him, she had very well pink-plumed lips that accompanied those dangerous azure eyes, long black lashes that could very well be his undoing, but her scent was the real winner, along with her defiance. He has never met a creature that could face death in the eyes and laugh. Truly a creature to keep around. "I'll accept, only if you promise to make it better," he countered as he inhaled her glorious scent. The scent of cinnamon immediately hiked in her scent.

Deciding to break the argument between the two the lady of the house announced, "He is your fiancé! You are to wed on Monday!" She demanded.

Breaking all eye contact she had with the ethereal beauty in front of her she smirked, "Ha, too bad, I'm already engage and you both know that, plus I am marrying him on Monday!" She contoured. She was highly determined to keep her promise to her father—_Be happy_.

A slight smirk allowed all to see the deadly fangs that were well hidden by the demon, "What if you brute does not show for the wedding, what if he found himself a female to better satisfy his manly needs, what if he's only using you to gain a reputation," coldly taunted the porcine man as shock resonated in the girl's body. A slap should have been heard, but the hand was held by deadly clawed ones, his golden eyes landed on the awful rock that was placed on her ring finger.

"I have faith in him, so much that if does not show I will marry you on that same day or night!" she confidently replied as her tender heart shattered a little. "Is that a promise girl," he cocoon, "I am a Higurashi and I never fail in my promises." With that the girl left the three adults and went straight to her room.

After the deal, the lord left the residence as if nothing had occurred. The only problem that was occurring was his demon was begging—more like—craving the girl's spicy scent.

* * *

She couldn't believe it herself, it was Monday, the big day. She danced around her room as nothing but happiness was being poured out of her soul for all to witness. Her blue orbs stared at her reflection. Her corset was tightly wrapped around her petite figure, emphasizing the curves she already held. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at her untamable hair. She always did prefer her hair free from all the braids and up-dos that many females in her generation are highly engulf in. Twirling around her white dress was as simple as they could be, she was not one who needed much to be satisfied just love and affection, of course the occasional banter as well. Walking out of her room and towards the alter she couldn't help but feel a slight resentment; she will be leaving her family to fend for their selves.

But she choose to ignore that feeling as she entered the alter, expecting to see her beloved Inuyasha there, only to be disappointed. The darkening of her eyes allowed all to see the slight depression that was slowly settling in her heart. Maybe he was running late she reasoned as the sun rose high into the sky claiming the noon hours has just approached and slowly she started to lose the faith that the hanyou has earned.

She must have fallen asleep, for she was disturbed by a tap on her shoulder, believing to be her prince charming her eyes collided with smirking sun-kissed pair, and at that moment she realized the true pain of reality. In was dark outside, the moon shone brightly and the stars were slowly dancing a romantic dance. "No'" she cried, as she felt her left hand being held up by a pair of large clawed ones, removing the ridiculous large stone that was placed on her ring finger, he replaced it with the one that belonged to his mother. It was simple strand of white gold that was engraved with diamonds in throughout the band, "Now do you or do you not take Lord of the Western lands to be you honorable and respected husband as long you shall live," the question was designated to a pair of waterfall eyes as she stared into his ice cold ones, _'Why, Inuyasha?'_ She nodded, "I Do," she replied as tears continued to fall freely from sky colored eyes.

* * *

So what you think? Should I continue it, should I throw it in the trash? Review I love reading good and bad comments.


End file.
